


Confession Gone Wrong

by Mikii



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: Ahiru's attempts to confess to Fakir don't exactly play out like she intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super old fanfiction I thought I’d lost, that I wrote back in 2011. Behold a short cracky fanfiction based on the [following video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSH_K6-8zwU) with the English Dub VAs.

"Fakir?.."

Ahiru peeked her head through the doorway, standing on tip toes as she tried to survey the bedroom for the familiar figure. Seeing nothing of the writer, she frowned and leaned further in.

A moment later, the balance on her toes vanished and she went flying forward into the room with a loud cry. Wincing, she rubbed the end of her nose which had met the floor, and stood up.

He wasn't here.

Her frown deepened and a sense of impatience bubbled inside her. Why did he have to be out today?

Scowling at his absence, Ahiru turned and marched out of the room whilst muttering to herself. The one time she finally gathered the courage and he wasn't even there!

"Stupid." She muttered.

"Hey."

"Qua—." Her hands flew up to her mouth as she turned around in surprise. Meeting the gaze of two green eyes, she took a step back in the hallway and felt her face instantly go red. It wasn't like she was blushing because she liked him or anything! Ever since she'd realised her feelings some months ago, she'd been fine at hiding them – it helped that Fakir seemed pretty clueless to her slip ups in occasional odd behaviour.

No, her blush was because of the reason she had come here to talk to Fakir… and now he was suddenly stood there.

There was no longer any excuse for her to back out…

She could do this!

Lowering her hands, she swallowed nervously and opened her mouth, "F-Fakir?"

Her voice squeaked at the name on her lips, his gaze causing her to fumble on her words. It'd been much easier back in her room when she practiced with the birds in the morning…

Fakir's eyes narrowed at her voice, moving his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to balance the pile of books in his hands. For a second Ahiru considered backing out, now obviously wasn't a good time if he'd come home with so many books!

Before she could excuse herself however, he replied.

"Yes?"

She slapped her hands over her mouth again to fight back the noise she knew she'd surely let out otherwise, she didn't know if it was just because of the words she planned to say and how nervous she currently was, but somehow his voice seemed much deeper than usual… And gentle too.

"…Idiot."

Scratch that last part.

She glanced down at the floorboards, too nervous to muster up a retort, "Um… Never mind."

Keeping her head down to avoid his eyes, Ahiru walked on to brush past him. Maybe another time then…

"No."

She stopped, her body now besides him. Lifting her head she found him still staring at where she'd previously been stood before Fakir turned his head down to gaze at her. "No, go ahead…"

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again…

Fakir sighed. "You've already got on my nerves, so you might as well finish."

_Damn him!_

She scowled, how could one person be so contradictory within such a short space of time? How the hell was she supposed to confess her feelings with him switching between hot and cold each second?

Right! She'd do it!

Turning around so her body faced him, Ahiru clenched her hands into fists, her eyes staring up at him with determination. He seemed intrigued by her sudden change and turned his body aswell, maneuvering the books so they weren't between them.

"Well…" She began weakly before clearing her throat and trying again. "Uh…"

Just spit it out already!

"There's… something I thought I would say to you—"

"Yes, pull down your pants."

Wait… What!?

The books fell. He pulled her towards him and leaned forward.

"QUA-mmmph!"

Ahiru leapt up, her hands slapping over her mouth as her face glowed a cherry red.

Her two friends meanwhile laughed aloud.

"And that's how that went down!" Pique shouted, holding her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.

"How sweet," Lilie giggled. "Poor Ahiru's first time, how embarrassing when Fakir realises she knows nothing!"

"But Fakir might like that." Pique replied. She placed a finger to her lips as she thought. "Some guys do prefer the girls to be less experienced so that they can lead."

"W-W-Wait guys!" Ahiru cried, her face now completely red. "I-It isn't like… like  _that_  between me and Fakir!"

"Ahiru's embarrassed! How cu-ute!" Lilie cried, leaping up and pulling Ahiru into a crushing squeeze. "There, there..." she petted the girls head. "Don't worry. It's fine if you remain single and alone the rest of your life! Don't worry about what others think!"

"You're… crushing me…"


End file.
